1. Field
Some embodiments relate to a mask assembly and a method of fabricating an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, an organic light emitting display device is a self-emitting display device that has drawn attention as a next generation display device due to a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a rapid response speed.
Such an organic light emitting display device may include an intermediate layer which includes at least a light emitting layer between opposing electrodes. The electrodes and the intermediate layer may be formed by several methods. One such method is a deposition method.
In order to fabricate an organic light emitting display device using a deposition method, a mask having a pattern of an openings corresponding to a pattern of a thin film which will be formed on a substrate, for example, a fine metal mask (FMM), may be closely attached onto the substrate, and a deposition material may be deposited onto the substrate through the mask to form a thin film having a desired pattern.